Senior Year
by SarahMarie
Summary: It starts out the summer before the Ducks senior year at Eden Hall. It's mostly a JuliePortman story. I've broken it up into chapters and uploaded the rest of the story. UPDATEI'll be posting Book Two very soon.
1. Chapter One

Title: Senior Year: Book One (That Summer)

Author: Sarah Marie

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mighty Ducks or placed involved. If you recognize something, it's pretty safe to assume that it's not mine. The only thing that is mine would be Portman's family, Julie's Dad, and Portman's sister's friends.

Author's Notes: This is my first Ducks fanfic. It is also un-beta'd so any constructive criticism would be appreciated. This was originally un-chaptered, but someone suggested that I break it up into chapters, so here it is, in it's entirety.

Julie Gaffney sat on her bed looking at the piles of clothes all around her. She had an hour to pack for a two week trip to Chicago with her father. He had a business deal and wanted her to go with. Then she'd have a week to pack up for her senior year at Eden Hall for what could be the last flight of the Ducks. "Alright Dad, I'll be down in ten minutes, fifteen top"

She grabbed two black dresses, a red one, and some other dresses and placed them in the garment bag. Then she placed the rest of her clothes in the suit cases and ran into her bathroom. She had to run back for her cosmetic bag. She cleared her counter off into it then rummaged around getting all the rest of the things she'll need.

Julie and her father were just walking out the door when Julie ran back up to her room. She grabbed her address book and then ran back down the stairs.

The flight was uneventful. As they settled in, Julie finally asked the question she'd been wondering about since her dad told her of the trip. "So why did you want me to come with on THIS trip?"

"Well, apparently this guy has a son about your age...."

"So you're pimping me off?"

"No, Julie, I just thought this would give us a chance to spend some time together before you go back to school. Will you at least meet him tomorrow morning?"

"Fine, but if I can't stand him, I'm blowing him off!"

"Alright, but what are you going to do in Chicago while I'm in these meeting?"

"One of the guys from the team lives in Chicago."

"Well, there you go then."


	2. Chapter Two

Wearing khaki's and a tank with a short sleeved button down shirt, Julie and her father walked into the mirrored skyscraper. Julie looked around while her father talked to the receptionist. He got Julie's attention, then they boarded the elevator. The elevator dropped them off in the lobby and Julie's father talked to another receptionist. When they got to the right office, Julie sat on the couch next to the door. A few minutes later, Chris Gaffney stuck his head out the door. "Julie, you gonna come in?"

"Sure, why not." As she came in the door, she spotted a guy in jeans and a button down shirt. His back was to her, so she couldn't see his face. He turned around with a fake smile on his face. "Portman," she said amazed when she saw who it was.

"Catlady, no way!" They walked towards each other and hugged.

"I was going to blow you off, and call you," Julie said with a real smile.

"I figured you'd be a huge geek I'd have following me around for two weeks."

"Well I guess we were both wrong," Julie said as the two finally released the hug.

"Hmm, do you two know each other," Chris Gaffney said, smiling.

"So this is why you wanted me to come?"

"Well, like I said, I wanted to spend some time with you and I was talking to Anthony here, and we realized you were on the same hockey team, we thought that Dean could show you around the city while I'm in these meeting."

"So Catlady, what shall we do first?" Portman asked.

"It's your city, you tell me."

"I wonder in the Cubs are in town," Dean thought out loud.

"Well, it just so happens that they are. I also happen to have two sets of tickets. You can have your choice of bleacher seats or down the first base line," Anthony Portman told his son, pulling out the tickets from his desk drawer.

"You never get bleacher seats!"

"But you always want them."

"So, you want to go to a Cubs game?"

"Well, since the Blackhawks aren't playing, sure."

"Alright, bleachers or first base line?"

"Bleachers"

Dean grabbed the tickets and looked at them. "Night game. So who are the other tickets for?"

"Chris and I, so we thought maybe we'd meet for dinner and then go to the game."


	3. Chapter Three

Dean and Julie made plans to meet their fathers back at the office at five. They'd then grab a quick dinner then go catch the Cubs game. The duo left their fathers and headed out to catch a cab. "Well, we have seven hours until we have to meet them back here. It's your city, what do you want to do?"

"You could help me get my mom off my back and go clothes shopping for school."

"Portman, did you just ask me to go shopping?" Julie asked, quite surprised.

"Yeah, I did!"

"You know me, I'm always up for shopping."

"Yeah, I noticed. You and Connie were always coming back to the dorms carrying bags."

"I had to get a whole bunch of stuff for my room. It's hard when everyone else still lives at home."

"I know, I live in the dorms too."

"At least you knew your roommate. I'm always stuck with some random girl."

"Your roommate last semester was weird. Did she freak out every time someone came over, or was it just me she didn't like?"

"She freaked out when Connie came over," she said while they stepped into the waiting cab, "she freaked out when I had anyone over."

"Where to?" the driver asked.

"Michigan Avenue," Portman replied.

"I managed to grab a single this year. It's the same size, but I won't have a roommate to worry about."

"That will be cool," Dean replied.

"So, what all do you need?" Julie asked.

"Jeans, shoes, some of everything. I was thinking Macy's?"

"Works for me," Julie answered.

"Macy's it is," the driver replied.

The cab stopped and Dean paid the guy. Julie stepped out, but before Portman could get out, the driver stopped him. "Hey buddy, I'd go along with your girlfriends choices it I were you. She seems to have great taste."

"Yeah, thanks," he said as he stepped out.

"What did he want?" Julie asked, motioning to the cab.

"He just told me that I should go along with your choice because you have great taste."

"Oh, okay, let's go," Julie said and headed off into the store.

"You know what we should do while you're here?" Portman asked.

"What?"

"We should go to Six Flags"

"That would be awesome. So, you want to go to the men's or women's section first?"

"Why don't you pick up what you need, I'll get what I need, then we can go to lunch?"

"Works for me"


	4. Chapter Four

Julie took about an hour and a half. She handed the saleslady all of her items, then open her purse and took out her dad's credit card. After everything was paid for Portman took the bags "You really want to carry all of them?"

"Yeah"

They then made their way over to the men's department. It took a little more than an hour to get everything. Dean picked up his bags and they made their way back out. "Are you sure you don't want me to carry anything?"

"I'm sure"

"We should drop all of this stuff off in my hotel room before we go to lunch," Julie said while opening the cab door.

"Works for me"

Julie told the driver the name of her hotel and they took off. When they entered the suite Dean put everything down on the couch.

"So how about the Hard Rock Cafe for lunch?" Dean asked.

"Sounds good, we should probably call for reservation."

Dean picked up the phone and had the operator connect him. He made the reservations then hung up. "We have an hour."

"An hour? Do you just want to stay here until then?"

"Sure"

"Make yourself comfortable, I'm gong to put this stuff away."

"Do you have room?"

"I figured I would get some shopping in. My suitcases are only half full."

"I have this mental picture of my arriving at school with boxes full of your stuff."

"See, now that's an idea too!"

"That would be a great one to explain. 'So what's that box?' Oh it's just all of Julie's stuff," he said with a smile.

"Shut up and hand me that bag, would you"

"Yes ma'am," he said, then started laughing.

"What?"

"I was just thinking about the first time we were ever alone."

"The Iceland game, when we were both thrown out."  
"What were you thrown out for?"

"Intent to injure. Two of them said I shouldn't be playing hockey, so I kneed them with my guards."

"Ouch!"

"Oh and bashing and flipping them onto the ice didn't hurt?"

"Probably did, but I only played three seconds of the game."

"I don't think I actually got any game time. As I recall, when I came into the locker room you were throwing quite the tantrum. Then you got escorted out of the arena."

"Oh yeah"

"You missed the greatest prank Freshman year."

"The fire ants, Fulton told me about that."

"You should have been there."

"I'm glad Bombay talked me into coming."

"So am I"

They spent the rest of the hour reminiscing about all the things the Ducks had done. They left the hotel and arrived at the Hard Rock .

"It's all going to be different after this isn't it?" Julie asked. "No college is going to want all of us."

"You never know. Who'd have thought we'd be in the Junior Goodwill Games, let alone win them. Then the scholarships, them changing from the Warriors to the Ducks."

"I guess you're right"

"So what should we do before we have to be back at the office?"

"Let's take a walk on the shore."

"Did you bring your blades?"

"Yeah, why?"

"They have a walkway on the beach. We should go blading down it."

"Sounds like fun."


	5. Chapter Five

They finished their meal and went back to Julie's hotel. Julie grabbed the bag with her roller blades. She then changed into shorts and a tank top. She put her clothes in one of Portman's bags. They then grabbed all of his bags and took a cab to his house.

"Hey Mom, I'm back," Portman said as they walked through the door.

"I'm in the kitchen," she called out.

Julie and Portman walked into the kitchen, "Mom, this is Julie Gaffney"

"You're one of the goalies, aren't you?"  
"Yes"

"Guess what Mom?"

"What?"

"You can get off my case about getting some new clothes. Julie and I went to Macy's."

"So, what are you two up to?"

"We're going to go blading on Lake Michigan."

"Are you going to Navy Pier tonight?"

"No. Dad go us tickets to the Cubs."

"That's right."

"So what are your plans for tonight?"

"Your sister and I are going shopping."

"I'm sure Kate will love that. I'm gonna go change," Dean said, then left to go to his room.

"So Julie, how do you like Chicago so far?"

"I've loved everything I've seen so far."

"That's good. Are you ready to go back to Eden?"

"Yeah, I actually managed to get a single this year. I always ended up with the worst roommates."

"They couldn't have all been that bad, could they?"

"Actually," Dean said, coming in wearing a pair of long jean shorts, a white tank top, and a black bandanna on his head, "the last one would go postal whenever anyone came over."

"And she was one of the better one," Julie added.

"Well," Mrs. Portman said, "I couldn't possibly see how my tattooed Bash Brother of a son could freak anyone out."  
"Thanks Mom," he replied, equally sarcastic. "So shall we?"

"Let's do it. It was nice meeting you."

"You too."

"So," Julie said while they were skating down the lake shore, "How'd you guys get paired up this year?"

"Russ and Luis have one, Dwayne and Ken have another."

"So you're getting a non-Duck."

"No, I got a single."

"Wow, we both got singles."

"Cool. I can finally put up all my posters and play my music anytime."

"Exactly!"

A while later they re-entered Portman's house. "Hey Mom, we're back."

"I don't think she's going to answer you."

"Why?"

"Well, for one thing, the note she left says that she and your sister left for the evening."

"You're right, she probably won't answer. You want something to drink?"

"Sure."


	6. Chapter Six

An hour later, after they had both showered and changed, they were sitting around watching TV waiting until it was time to meet their fathers. When it was time to leave, the two got into Portman's black Camero and took off for the office building. "Can you get the entrance card out of the glove compartment?" he asked as they approached the underground parking garage.

"Sure," Julie replied as she opened the glove compartment. She pulled out the card and handed it to him. Portman slid the card through they machine, the gate opened, and he pulled into an open spot.

They took the elevator all the way up to the top floor. The receptionist recognized Portman and motioned him over. "Dean we should go out tonight," the blond said very seductively.

"Sorry Rachel, I've got plans." He then turned to Julie and said, "Ready to go Julie?"

"Sure," she replied and they then went to Anthony Portman's office.

"She just doesn't seem to get it," Dean said after they had both settled down on the couch.

"Who doesn't get what?" Anthony asked and he and Chris entered the office.

"Your receptionist, Rachel, doesn't get that I'm not interested," Dean explained.

"She's still after you ?!"

"I know a way to change that," Julie said.

"How?" Dean asked.

"Show her the real you. What was it your mom called you? Oh yeah, tattooed Bash Brother," Julie answered, then started giggling.

"Yeah, you're real funny there Catlady."

"I know," she replied between fits of giggles.

Ten minutes later, the foursome emerged from the office. Dean and Julie were a little bit behind their fathers and when Rachel said hello to Dean, Julie started giggling again. "Dean, why don't you and Julie take your car and we'll all meet there."

"Sure thing Dad," Portman said. Then glancing over at Julie, "ready to go Catlady?"

"Let's do it."

After a quick dinner, the foursome split up and went to their respective entrances to Wrigley Field. Dean and Julie headed to the bleachers to get good spots. The game started, Cubs versus Cards, a classic match-up. Sosa and MacGuire were both in top form. It's the bottom of the fifth and the Cubs are up 3-1. "Hey Julie, I'm going to go get a pop, you want anything?"

"Sure," she replied.

"Anything in particular I can get you?"

"Whatever."

"Well that won't be too hard to remember," Portman said with a smile as he got up.

Fifteen minutes later he came back with two drinks and a bag of cotton candy. "Did I miss anything?" he asked as he sat down and handed Julie her Pepsi.

"Not really," she answered as she took the offered drink.


	7. Chapter Seven

"So Dean," Anthony asked as he answered Dean's bedroom after the two had returned home, "what are you and Julie doing tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure," he answered, emerging from his bathroom in a pair of white and black flannel boxers and a black bandanna on his head, "I'm going to pick her up around ten and we'll see."

"Oh, if you two need anything just stop by the office."

"Alright."

True to his word, Portman knocked on Julie's hotel room door at 9:50. She let him in and they both sat down in the living room area. "So what do you want to do today?" he asked.

"I don't know. It's your city, what do you want to do?"  
"Have you ever been to any of the museums here?"

"Nope!"

"We could do that."

"Sure, what ones."

"There's the Art Institute, the Field, Shed Aquarium..."

"How about the Art Institute."

"Works for me."


	8. Chapter Eight

Julie had been in Chicago for a week and still had another one left. She and Portman had been to the Art Institute, the Field Museum, The Shed Aquarium, and the Museum on Science and Industry among other places. Today they were going to take it easy. A picnic lunch at a park, a stroll along the Lake Michigan shoreline, followed by a night on Navy Pier. The two are sitting in Portman's Camero waiting for the light to change to green. "If you want, you can put in a CD, although I don't know if there's anything that you'll like."

"We'll see," she said, flipping through his CD binder. "Aha," she said, pulling out a CD.

"Whatchya find?" he asked, then slipped the car into gear as the light changed colors.

"Metallica's black album," she answered, slipping the disk into the stereo.

"You like Metallica?" he asked, completely amazed.

"Yeah!"

"Really?" he asked, still shocked.

"Yes really! Is there something wrong with me liking Metallica?"

"No, not at all. I just never took you for a Metallica fan," he answered as he pulled into a parking space.

"Well I am, so get over it," Julie said, jokingly.

"Whatever you say," Portman replied while grabbing a picnic basket and blanket from the trunk.

The two found a spot under a tree and Portman lay out the blanket. They sat down and enjoyed the picnic. Afterwards the put everything back into the trunk and walked towards Lake Michigan. "So, are you enjoying Chicago?"

"I am, very much so."

"I was thinking..."

"Uh-oh, now we're in trouble," Julie interrupted.

"Yeah, very funny! Anyways, I was thinking that we should go to Six Flags tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Julie replied as they continued their walk along the lake shore.

Navy Pier was a ways down, but they were too busy enjoying each other's company to notice that they made it there. While Julie looked around the little mall, Portman took a cab to go get the car. As soon as Portman parked, he headed right to the shopping center where, he knew, Julie would be. He spotted Julie, surrounded by six guys, all trying to get her to go out with them tonight, and walked up. "So, did you find something you wanted?" Portman asked as he approached the group.

"Nothing here," Julie replied as she walked away from the group and over to Portman. "Although"

"Although, that sounds bad for me."

"Yeah, you're real funny!"

"So," one of the guys from the group said, coming up to Julie and Portman, "come on, how about it, you and I, tonight?"

"Sorry," Dean replied, taking Julie's hand, "you're not my type."

The two walked off, leaving the guy standing there with his mouth hanging open. Even after they were away from the group, neither made a mover to drop hands. They walked down the pier talking about Six Flags and hockey. Standing there, hand in hand, looking out over the water, they were suddenly interrupted by a group of giggling Freshmen girls. "So Dean, who's the girl?" one of them, who looked a little like Portman asked.

"Julie, this is my annoying sister Kate and her friends. Kate, this is Julie Gaffney."

"From the Ducks?" Kate asked.

"Yeah," Julie replied.

"The Ducks, like as in hockey? You play hockey? But you're a girl!" one of the girls said.

"Many fights have started that way," Dean said before Julie could say anything. "One thing I learned very quickly after joining the Ducks was never underestimate Julie or Connie."

"There's two girls on your hockey team? Wow!" anther girl from the group said.

"So are you a lesbian or something?" the first of Kate's friends said.

"Puh-lease!" Kate said. "Can't you see that they were about to kiss and that we completely ruined the moment."

"But she's on a guys hockey team!"

"No," Kate corrected, "she's on THE hockey team. Sorry about the interruption, we'll leave you alone now."

"Yeah, okay, bye," Julie stammered out.

The group of girls walked away, leaving Julie and Dean alone. "Well, that was interesting."

"Were Connie and I anything like that when we were Freshman?"

"I've never know you, or Connie, to be like that."

"Good answer. So, what do you want to do?"

"Actually, I think that Kate, for once, had a good idea."

"What's that?" Julie asked.

"This," he answered, then pulled her in for a kiss. "I'm sorry," he said after they pulled away, "I shouldn't have done that."

"You're wrong," Julie replied, pulling him in for another kiss. After they pulled apart for need of air, she continued, "Although you could have done it a lot sooner."

"Maybe I should have. Screw that, I definitely should have done that a lot sooner."

"Yes, you should have," she got out before being pulled in for another kiss.


	9. Chapter Nine

The day was spent with lots more kisses and a ride on the Ferris wheel. Dean dropped Julie off at her hotel and promised to pick her up at eight AM. True to his word, he picked her up a little before eight and they went out for breakfast before going to Six Flags.

They spent the day going on all the rides and kissing. The next day was more of the same. The rest of the week that Julie was in Chicago, the two spent at Portman's house. Today's the day that Julie's going back to Maine. She was meeting her dad in Dean's dad's office. As they walked off the elevator, Dean had his arm around Julie's shoulders, and she had her arm around his waist. The receptionist, Rachel, looked up and glared at Julie. "Hey Rachel, is my dad in?"  
"Yes, he is. So Dean, since your friend here is leaving in a few hours, how about we do something tonight?"

"Sorry, I have to start packing up all my stuff for school."

"Sounds like what I'll be doing," Julie commented.

"Well, let's go see our fathers."

"If we must."

Rachel continued to glare at Julie until she disappeared behind the closed door. As she quit drooling over Portman and got back to work, Dean and Julie settled in on the couch. Chris and Anthony finished up the final paperwork for whatever it was that they were working on. "Well Julie, did you like Chicago?" Anthony asked.

"Very much!"

"Dean, was it that bad showing Julie around?"

"Not at all Dad, not at all."

The Portman's and Gaffney's arrived at the airport with plenty of time to spare. As their father's sat around waiting for the Gaffney's flight, Dean and Julie walked over to one of the gift shops at O'Hare airport. While Julie picked up things for the flight, Dean kept pulling her to him and kissing her. "I'm gonna miss you all week," Dean said as she paid for her magazines, gum, and other things.

"I'll miss you too, but I'll also be busy packing up all of my stuff," Julie replied.

"Well, not all of it," Dean said, referring to the box of things that he was taking to Eden for her.

"Allow me to thank you again for that," Julie replied, then pulled him into a hot, passion-filled kiss.

"Anytime, as long as that's the thanks I'll get."

"Count on it, darlin', count on it," Julie said as they joined hands and walked back over to their fathers.


	10. Chapter Ten

As their flight was being called to board, Dean handed Julie a small box from his pants pocket with the instructions not to open it until she was in the air. The shared one last kiss, and then Julie boarded her flight back to Bangor, Maine. An hour into the flight, Julie finished the magazine she was reading. As she put it back into her carry-on, she pulled out the gift from Portman. She opened the gift tag and read;

Julie,

I know it will only be a week, but I wanted to give you something to remember me by.

I love you,

Dean

With a huge smile, Julie unwrapped the small box. Finally opening the box, a velvet ring box fell into her hands. Opening that box, Julie pulled out a simple silver thumb band. She slipped it onto her left hand and was amazed when it fit perfectly.

By the time the plane landed and Julie got home, it was too late to call Portman. After changing into her pajamas, she crawled into her bed and soon drifted off to sleep. The next couple of days Julie spent packing up all of her things for school. With all of her things now on their way to Eden Hall, Julie was bored out of her mind. She picked up her phone and dialed a now familiar number, that of Dean Portman's private line.

"Hello," a female voice said.

"Hi, is Dean there?" Julie asked, very confused as to who was answering Dean's private line.

"He's busy right now, may I take a message?"

"Yeah, can you tell him that Julie called."

"Oh! Hi Julie, it's Kate. Dean's in the shower right now."

"Hey Kate, you freaked me out there. I was trying to figure out who would be answering the phone."

"Sorry about that. I'm in here refolding and repacking all of his clothes."

"Well, I'll let you get back to that. Could you let him know I called?"

"Will do," Kate answered.

"Thanks, bye."

"Bye," Kate replied as they hung up.

Ten minutes later, Dean opened the door that adjoined his bedroom and bathroom. Kate looked up from the box she was repacking, "Julie called."

"Really?" Dean asked, already heading for the phone.

"Really," she replied as she got up and walked out, leaving her brother alone to talk to Julie.

"Hello," Julie said as she answered the phone in her bedroom.

"Hey babe," Dean replied, "Kate said you called."

"Yeah, I've been bored. All of my things are on their way to Eden Hall and I'm still here for four more days."

"I can't wait four days to see you," Dean whined, half-joking.

"Me either. I have to give you a proper thank-you for the ring you gave me."

"Do you like it? Does it fit alright?"

"It fits perfectly and I love it," Julie answered.

"Well I love you," Dean replied.

"I love you too!"

"Four days," Dean complained, "I can't wait four days."

"Not only do I have to wait four days to see you, but I have to wait four days, bored out of my freaking mind."

"I'm sorry sweetheart."

"I guess I'll just have to survive."

After talking on the phone for another twenty minutes, they finally hung up. The next three days, Julie spend bored out of her mind and Portman spent packing up his things.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Julie's arm shot out to stop the insessive buzzing in her ear. After shutting off the alarm, she laid back down then instantly shot back up. Today she leaves to go back to Eden Hall. "Eight AM flight," Julie said, half happy, half complaining.

After doing some last minute things, Julie finally arrived at the airport. She boarded her flight, waving goodbye to her family. Settling in for her flight halfway across the country, she pulled out a magazine and started reading it. After the plane took off and she was given the all-clear, she pulled out her CD player and started up some Metallica.

"Alright, I'm out of here," Dean called out as he ran through his living room.

"How come he gets to have his girlfriend stay over?" Kate's friend, Samantha, asked Kate.

"Because Julie rocks," Kate answered.

"Be careful," Dean's mom said as she entered the living room.

"Yeah," his dad said from behind her, "we want to make sure Julie gets here in one piece."

"Thanks, it's nice to know I'm loved. Now speaking of loved, I've got to go pick up Julie."

Dean arrived at the airport with twenty minutes to spare. He found Julie's gate and sat himself down in an open chair. A half-hour later he spotted her. She had her hair in two braids, one on each side, and a Chicago Blackhawks hat of Dean's on. As soon as she saw him, she ran to him. He engulfed her in a hug, picking her up off the ground and spinning them both in a circle. "Nice hat," he said before taking it off her head and kissing her. "I've missed you," he added as he set her back down and put the hat back on her head.

"I missed you too," Julie said as she fixed the hat, "and I make this hat look good."

"That you do," Portman replied as he took her hand in one of his own, then picked up her carry-on with the other. "Any luggage?" he asked as they started walking.

"Nope, everything's in the bag you're carrying."

They made their way to Dean's Camero and he put her carry-on in the trunk. As the two got in the car, Julie let out a yawn. "Tired?" Portman asked as he started the car.

"A little," she admitted as she let out another yawn.

"Well then, just sit back and relax. If you want, you can take a nap when we get to the house."

"Maybe," Julie replied as she closed her eyes.

By the time the thirty-five minute drive to his house wad done, Julie was asleep. Her head was originally lying on Portman's shoulder, but when he shifted gears, she let out a grunt and moved it so her head was leaning against the window. Kate and Samantha followed the car into the garage. Portman handed Samantha the carry-on and had Kate close the garage door while he gently opened the passenger door and picked Julie up. Kate got all of the doors while Portman carried Julie up to his room. He gently placed her on his bed, then grabbed a blanket off the chair and put it over her. He then took the carry-on and shooed the girls out, closing the door behind them.

Julie awoke an hour later to find herself in a bed with Portman asleep next to her. As she looked around she realized it was his room, minus a lot of things that he was taking with to Eden Hall Academy. There were Blackhawks posters and a poster of the Junior Goodwill Games Team USA Hockey. Julie rolled over and watched Dean sleep. When he woke up a minute later, she was still watching him. "I must have died and gone to heaven?"

"Why's that?" Julie asked.

"Because," Dean said as he grabbed Julie and Pulled her on top of him, "the most beautiful angel is watching over me."

"Flattery will get you everywhere," Julie said, then leaned down and kissed him.

"Now why didn't we do this years ago?" he asked.

"That's the question, but unfortunately, we can't change the past."

A knock came at the door and Portman called out, "Yeah."

"Kate opened the door and peaked her head in, "Mom told me to tell you that lunch is ready."

"Alright, we'll be down in a minute."

"Okay," Kate replied, then left.

"How long was I asleep?" Julie asked as she crawled off Portman, then got off the bed.

"A little over an hour," Dean answered as he too got up off the bed. "You fell asleep in the car so I carried you up here."

"You're so sweet," Julie said, as she stretched out, then kissed him on the cheek.

"Ah, no sweet! Anything but that," he said as they walked out.

"Get over it. Underneath that Bash Brother exterior, you're just a big sweetheart."

Dean pulled her close and whispered in her ear, "only for you Julie, only for you."

An hour later, Dean and Julie were back up in his room. She was laying across the bed sideways so that both her head and feet hung off the sides. Dean sat on the floor, flipping through a scrapbook. "Where'd you get that picture at?" Julie asked, pointing to a picture of the two of them along with Fulton Reed and Ken Wu sitting on the Ducks' bench.

"I'm not sure. I think my mom took it or something," Portman answered, then closed the book and stood up.

"So are you all packed for the drive to Eden Hall tomorrow?" Julie asked as he lie down next to her on the bed.

"Pretty much, now I just have to put it all in the cars."

"Who all is going?" Julie asked as she rolled over, so she was lying on her back.

"Well, we're going in my car and Mom, Dad, Kate, and I believe Samantha are going in the Blazer."

"Did you want to pack up the cars tonight?" Julie asked as Dean pulled her over to him.

"Yeah, then we can save time and get there earlier," he answered as he pulled her on top of him. As their conversation turned into a make-out session, the time slipped away. A knock came at the door, bringing the two back to reality. The two composed themselves and Dean called out, "It's open."

His mom opened the door and came in. "Your dad and I are going out to dinner and a movie. You two, Kate, and Samantha are on your own for dinner. Do you want money for pizza and videos?"

"Sure," Dean replied. "Have fun."

"We will, you guys have fun too, **BUT** not too much."

"Don't worry about us," Dean said.

"You're my first-born, I'll always worry about you. It's in the job description. We won't be back too late."

"Can you leave the Blazer so I can pack it up?"

"Sure, Bye."

"Bye," Julie and Dean replied.

"One last thing, why don't you take the Blazer and take the girls with you to get some movies."

"Alright," Dean answered.

"Bye."

"Bye."

"So," Julie said as she found Portman's Blackhawks hat and put it back on her head, "should we go get some movies?"

"Sure," Dean replied.

The two found Kate and Samantha and told them about the trip to the video store. The girls decided they wanted to go with, so all four got in the Blazer. After a quick drive there, the four split off into two groups. Kate and Samantha went one way while Dean and Julie went the other. "Horror or comedy?" Julie asked.

"Hockey, Metallica, **AND** horror movies. Have I told you that I love you lately?"

"Not for about an hour."

"Well then, it's been entirely too long. I love you."

"I love you too," Julie replied. "So, horror or comedy?"

"Horror," Dean answered.

They picked out a couple of movies then met up with Kate and Samantha, who had also picked out a couple of movies. They paid for the videos, then piled back into the Blazer. "So," Julie said on the drive back, "are both of you coming up to Eden tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Kate answered, "we're spending the night and coming back the next morning."

"Don't forget to pack whatever you're taking when we get home so I can pack up the cars," Dean said.

"Okay," Samantha responded.

Dean pulled the Blazer into the garage. As he got out his said in a sing-song voice, "we leave tomorrow, we leave tomorrow!"

"I left today," Julie said in the same voice.

"In the house, everybody," Dean said in a fake stern voice.

"Well, since you asked so nice," Julie replied jokingly.

Instead of responding, he put one arm under her knees and another behind her back. He picked her up, pulled her close, and spun them both around in circles. He then carried her into the house and dropped her on the couch when they got into the living room. "So, what kinds of pizza do we want?"

Julie grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him back to the couch. "Whatever," she said as she pulled him onto the couch.

The four ordered pizzas and while waiting for them to arrive, Dean and Julie started carrying things down to the garage. They were carrying boxes through the living room when the doorbell rang. Thinking it was the pizzas, Dean set down the box he was carrying and got the door while Julie took hers into the garage. As she came back into the living room, Rachel, Mr. Portman's receptionist, was standing there. She was, once again, trying to get Portman to go out with her. Julie waked through and sat on the couch next to Kate and Samantha. "Does she ever quit?" Julie asked under her breath.

"No," Kate said, loud enough for Rachel to hear, "she just doesn't get that **HE'S NOT INTERESTED AND HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND**."

Rachel finally took the hint and left a minute later. Dean carried the box out to the garage, then flopped down on the floor in front of Julie. He sat up and leaned against the front of the couch. Julie, who had her legs tucked under her, brought her legs down so that one rested on each of his shoulders. He grabbed her legs and pulled her forward so that her knees were on his shoulder blades. A few minutes later the doorbell rang again. Dean went and opened it and came back with two pizzas. "Kate and Samantha, will you go get plates, napkins, and pops?"

"Sure," Kate answered as she and Samantha went into the kitchen.


	12. Chapter Twelve

With dinner done and everything that was going to Eden Hall in the garage, Dean and Julie started the task of packing everything into the two cars. "I cleaned out my car this morning before I picked you up."

"I'm impressed," Julie replied while picking up his CD collection. "Should we pick out a few for the drive up?"

"Actually, I burned some discs with different mixes. I though we could just take those."

"Alright, I'll put these in the truck then."

They finished with the packing, then took turns in the shower. Julie put on a pink camisole and matching pink boxers. She had put her hair into a French braid and was laying across Portman's bed, waiting for him to finish in the bathroom. He emerged a few minutes later in a white tank top and black plaid boxers, with his black bandana on his head. As he walked by the TV, he put the first movie in the VCR. He walked over and turned off the light, then joined Julie on the bed. As they made themselves comfortable, he fast-forwarded through the previews. As The Cell started, they finally picked a position. They were both on their backs, but Dean still had his arm around Julie, holding her close. He reached over and set the alarm, just in case they fell asleep, just as Jennifer Lopez and her horse came on-screen.

Dean found Julie the perfect person to watch the movie with. She was just jumpy enough to make it fun. After The Cell was over, Dean got up and put Road Trip in. As the video started, he got back into bed and in the same position as before. They both fell asleep during the movie. When Dean's parents got home, they came up to talk to Dean and Julie.

"Should we leave them or wake him up?" Anthony asked when he saw the two of them asleep on the bed.

"I guess we could leave them. It's not like they're going to do anything," she answered as she grabbed the throw blanket and put it over them. "Besides, they look cute together. Plus they both live at Eden Hall and we live here. We just need to trust them." She then turned off the TV and the two left.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

When the alarm went off at 6:00, the two slowly came to. Julie rolled over and ended up halfway on top of Portman. "Good morning babe."

"Morning," Julie replied.

Dean shifter them both so that she was fully on top of him. "We should get ready to leave."

"We could, but then we'd have to get up," Julie responded.

"Hmm, staying in bed with you all day is something I could do."

"Let's move people," Anthony shouted from the hall.

By 7:00, all six were dressed and in the cars. Around noon they stopped for lunch. They then drove the final two hours to Eden Hall Academy. As they drove up to the dorms, all of the Ducks were there waiting for them. Dean placed the car in park and the two jumped out and joined their friends. Connie and Julie hugged and Connie whispered in Julie's ear, "I though you were joking at first when you told my about you and Portman."

"Dude," Fulton whispered to Portman, "I thought you were kidding about you and Catlady."

The Portman's and Samantha stepped out of the Blazer and Portman introduced everyone. "So," Dean started, "who wants to help carry all of this stuff up?"

"Connie and I will take my stuff," Julie said. When Portman shot her a look she continued, "besides I helped carry it all down **AND** pack it in the cars."

"Yeah, plus we need to catch up on **EVERYTHING**," Connie added.

"Alright," Dean said as he opened the trunk. Before he took anything out, he pulled her into a kiss. "I'll call you soon," he said breathlessly.

"You'd better." As they took everything out, they handed it to someone. Julie and Connie took Kate, Samantha, and Mrs. Portman to Julie's room while everyone else went to Portman's.

"Hey Portman," Charlie said, "how long have you and Catlady been together?"

"She came to Chicago three weeks ago, we started 'dating' two weeks ago, she went home a week ago, and came back to Chicago yesterday," Portman answered as he opened a box and started unpacking.

"And can I say that it's about time," Fulton said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Portman asked.

"Please," Luis said, "you two have been flirting since you first met."

In Julie's room, the five were telling Portman stories. Connie was telling them about Portman stripping in the penalty box his first game freshmen year, when the phone rang. "Hello," Julie said as she answered it.

"Hey babe, how's it going?" Portman asked from his room.

"Pretty good," she answered. "You?"

"I could be better."

"How's that?"

"You could be here."

"I'm just down the hall."

"That's the problem," he whispered.

"So what's up?"

"Well, I'm all done here, and my dad was wondering if all of you wanted to go out to eat."

"Let me ask them," she said, then turned to everyone in the room. "Mr. Portman wanted to know if we all wanted to go out to eat."

Everyone nodded yes except Connie, "Guy and I have a date."

Picking the phone back up she said, "your mom, Kate, Samantha, and I all say 'sure!' Connie and Guy have a date."

"Well then, we'll pick you up in a few minutes."

"Okay."


	14. Chapter Fourteen

They hung up and then quickly got ready. Dean, Mr. Portman, Fulton, and Charlie all arrived right after Connie left. After dinner, Mr. and Mrs. Portman, Kate, and Samantha went to their hotel. Fulton, Charlie, Portman and Julie all sat around Portman's' room. Luis, Ken, Russ, and Dwayne all came in and they were all talking. "so even though hockey season doesn't start for a few months, we still get practice time, right?" Julie asked.

"Don't we always?" Dwayne replied.

"Point," Julie said.

"We have our normal practice hours starting next week when school starts," Charlie said.

"Do we have any ice time this week?" Portman asked.

"All we want," Charlie answered.

"Practice tomorrow?" Fulton asked.

"Oh yeah," Dean answered.

"Well, I've got to get going," Charlie said. "Need a ride Fulton?"

"Yeah," Fulton replied. They left and Ken, Dwayne, Russ, and Luis soon followed.

"So love," Portman said as he pulled Julie into a tight embrace, "what should we do now?"

"Movie?" she suggested.

"Sure. Why don't you find one while I change?"

"Alright," Julie said as he released her and she went over to where his videos were stored.

While she looked through all of the videos, Portman changed into his normal sleeping attire, boxers, tank top, and bandana. He then came up behind Julie and put his arms around her. "Find one?" he asked.

"Yep. Buffy the Vampire Slayer," she answered as she leaned back into the embrace.

"Did you want to go change, or you could wear something of mine?"

"Really?"

"Anytime," he replied, then pushed her hair off her neck and placed his lips in its' place.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer."

Portman guided them over to his dresser, "anything you want, anytime you want."

Julie pulled out a # 21 Ducks jersey. As she changed into it, Portman put the movie into the tv/vcr combo. He turned around and Julie stood before him in just his jersey and panties. The jersey was huge on her, hanging down to her mid-thigh. Portman was speechless. "Ready to watch the movie?" she asked.

He swallowed hard and finally managed to say, "yeah!"

They settled in to watch Buffy The Vampire Slayer, with them both lying on their sides. Julie was leaning against Portman's chest, and he had one arm propping up his head, and the other around Julie. During the movie, Julie fell asleep. Instead of waking her up, he used the remote to turn off the TV, then lay down, settling down to sleep with Julie spooned beside him.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

The ringing of the phone woke them both. Glancing at the clock before reaching for the phone, Portman noticed that it was almost ten. He cleared him throat and answered it with "hello."

"Are we practicing today or what?" Charlie asked.

"Just because you're up, doesn't mean I was," was Portman's reply.

"We're all meeting on the ice at eleven, think you can drag yourself out of bed and make it?"

"Eleven, on the ice. I'll be there."

"Good, now the only people I have left to call are Julie, Luis, Russ, Dwayne, and Ken."

"I'll call Julie and let her know."

"Alright. I didn't have to call Connie either, Guy wanted to do it."

"If I'm gonna meet you there at eleven, I'm gonna have to let you go, Conway."

They exchanged their goodbyes and then hung up. Turning around, he saw that Julie was awake, but still lying there. "Hockey at eleven?"

"Yep, we're supposed to be on the ice at eleven?" Portman answered.

"Breakfast?"

"If we hurry, it's almost ten."

"I'm going to go shower and get dressed," Julie said as she sat up. After a quick kiss, she put on her jeans, picked up the rest of her clothes, then left to go back to her room.

After a quick breakfast, they met almost everyone on the ice with a few minutes to spare. As Julie skated over to talk to Connie, Luis and Russ skated over to Portman. "So about ten," Russ started, "we just happened to be leaving our room."

"And we just happened to see a certain goalie coming out of yours," Luis continued.

"Now the funny thing here is, she was wearing a Ducks' jersey, but I thought that you were #21," Russ finished.

"We fell asleep watching a movie, it it's any of your business," Dean replied. "Now see, if the two of you had girlfriends of your own, you wouldn't have to worry about mine."

Before either could respond, Banks entered the ice. "Pick some teams Charlie," he said as he set his stuff down.

"Alright, Julie, Fulton, Guy, Mendoza, Wu, and Averman against Connie, Goldberg, Banks, Portman, Robertson and Tyler."

"And you?" Banks asked.

"I'll ref!"

The Ducks split off, each going to opposite goals. Julie took her place between the pipes and the others took shots to warm up. On the other side of the ice, the others were doing the same to Goldberg. "Face-off!" Charlie yelled from center ice.

Portman and Germaine went up for the face-off. Charlie dropped the puck and Portman skated away with it. He passed the puck to Robertson, who took it down a ways before passing to Connie, who shot it at the goal. Julie stopped the puck and passed it to Germaine, who, at center ice, passed to Reed. Fulton stopped and set up his specialty shot. Everyone dove out of the way. Goldberg left the net and dove behind it for cover. The puck flew in and Charlie yelled, "Goldberg, what happened to not fearing the puck?"

"Hey, Julie's number one, and you try standing here when he knocks that thing at your head."


	16. Chapter Sixteen

They finished up and soon they were all sitting around the locker room. They decided to go to Goldberg's parents' deli. They all put on their roller blades and started off towards the deli. The group of thirteen made their way there with no problems. Goldberg actually stayed with the group the entire time. They ordered and sat around their normal tables. Julie, Connie, Guy, Portman and Fulton sat at one table. Charlie, Adam, Goldberg and Averman sat next to them, with Luis, Dwayne, Ken and Russ at the table next to them.

"Great game Ducks," Charlie said, "but Goldberg, I think we'll keep Julie as number one."

"Yeah, yeah!" Goldberg replied with a smile.

"Julie," Connie said, "are you up for some shopping?"

"I asked that once and I ended up with a box full of stuff she bought and couldn't fly home," Portman replied.

"Hey, you were the one who suggested it. Of course I'm up for some shopping."

"Alright! Anyone else wanna come?" Connie asked.

"I'm sure we could use someone to carry our bags," Julie said, looking at Portman.

"Sure, why not?" Portman replied. "I can always use the training."

"It's strength and endurance," Guy replied.

"I know. I spent two weeks chasing her around Chicago."

"I'll come, if you don't mind," Fulton said.

"Not at all," Connie answered, 'the more the merrier."

"Anyone else?" Julie asked.

"I'm in," Guy said, while everyone else shook their heads no.

"We'll either have to all squeeze into one of your cars, or split into two," Portman said, "because there is no way five people will fit in my car."

"I'll take mine," Connie said.

"Mine's in the shop, so it's out," Fulton said.

"I can take mine, but only one other person will fit," Portman said.

"I'll ride with Connie," Guy said.

"I'll go with Connie so you two can catch up," Julie said.

"You don't have to," Fulton replied.

"I know," Julie said.

They bladed back to Eden Hall along with everyone else. Julie, Connie, Guy, Portman and Fulton split into the two cars and took off for the mall. After they parked and regrouped, Portman put his arm around Julie and they entered the mall. "Where to first?" Fulton asked.

The girls looked at him like he had grown two heads while the guys looked at him sympathetically. "Fulton my man, it's obvious you've never been shopping with a woman before. You see, unlike us, they don't have a specific place in mind," Portman said.

"Prepare to run around this mall at least once," Guy added.

"Are we going to stand here all day or are we shopping?" Julie asked.

"I'm shopping," Connie answered.

The girls took off and the guys were soon chasing after them. Julie and Connie entered a dress shop and Portman, Fulton and Guy sighed then slowly came in after them. Julie was looking through a rack of formal dresses when she felt Portman come up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist. As she leaned back against his chest, he asked, "any particular reason you're looking for a formal dress?"

"I don't know, you never know when you might need one," Julie replied.

"Like, for say, the dance coming up in three weeks?" Portman asked.

"Hmm, maybe. Is someone asking?"

"Maybe," Portman replied with a smile.

"Well you need to figure out if you're asking before someone else does."

"Julie Gaffney, would you do me the great honor of allowing me to escort you to the dance?" Portman asked while trying to keep a straight face.

"Maybe," Julie answered, then broke out into a huge grin.

"Maybe?!"

"Alright, I guess," Julie said with fake exasperation.

"Well, if it's too much trouble."

Julie turned around in his arms and placed her own around his neck. She softly pecked his lips then said, "if you're asking, then I'm accepting."

"Let's find a dress for you and then we can go order a tux for me."

"Alright," Julie said, then turned around and picked out a few dressed. She then found Connie and the two headed for the dressing rooms.

They both came out twenty minutes later, back in their normal clothes. "Do I get to see the dress?" Portman asked.

"You'll see it when you pick me up," Julie said.

"Alright then," Portman replied as he got a mischievous gleam in his eyes. He took the few steps that separated him from Julie and picked her up. "Do I get to see it now?" he asked playfully.

"No, you'll get to see it when you pick me up for the dance. Are you going to put me down?"

"No," he replied. She gave him _the look_ and he said, "fine, but only if you kiss me."

"Well if that's all you want," she said, then placed a feather-light kiss on his lips. He set her down and she said, "why don't the three of you go wait outside while we pay for our dresses."

"Alright," Portman said and the three left.

Julie and Connie paid for their dresses and arranged to have them delivered. They left the store and met back up with Guy, Fulton and Portman. "Where's your dress?" Portman asked as he took a hold of Julie's hand.

"We're having them delivered. We wouldn't want you peeking, now would we?"

They continued on their way until they got to the tux rental place. The five walked in and started looking at different tux styles. Julie and Connie both noticed that Fulton didn't appear all that interest. "What's up?" Julie asked as they approached him.

"Not much," he replied dejectedly.

"Alright, now we'll try what's wrong?"

"With you and Portman finally hooked up, I guess I, I just, it's different now."

"How?" Connie asked.

"The first week of school, Portman and I would check out all the girls and decide who we were going to ask. Now he's taking Julie, and that's a good thing because you're perfect for each other, but..."

"But now you don't have him to check out the chicks with?" Connie guessed.

"Yeah," Fulton replied.

"Do you trust us?" Julie asked.

"Of course," he replied.

"Enough to let us pick your date for the dance?" she added.

"I guess."

"Alright, it's settled then," Connie said. "We'll pick your date, now you go pick you tux."

Fulton walked over to the guys and started looking at different tuxes. "So you finally decided to join us," Guy commented.

"Yeah, I was having a little chat with Julie and Connie," Fulton replied.

"Really? Anything interesting?" Portman asked.

"With them, isn't it always?" Fulton remarked. "Anyways, they're gonna set me up with someone for the dance since my usual pick-up partner is officially out of action."

"That I am buddy."

"And I'm really happy for ya. You and the Catlady are meant to be."

"I second that," Guy said.


	17. Chapter Seventeen-The End

With tuxes ordered, the five Ducks made their way back out into the mall. Three hours later, they were finally done. Fulton decided to ride home with Connie and Guy so that Julie and Portman could go out on a date. After deciding of dinner and a movie, they headed towards the cinemas to see what was playing and when. "Does Averman still work here?" Portman asked.

"I don't know, he might," Julie answered as they walked up to the manqué with all of the movies and times listed. "What movie do you want to see?"

"I don't know, what do you want to see?"  
"I'm not sure," Julie replied.

After finally settling on a movie, they found that they had two hours until it started, so they went to dinner. "So my love," Portman said while they were walking back to the cinemas, "Fulton said that you and Connie are gonna set him up with a date for the dance."

"Yep," Julie replied as she glanced down at their joined hands, "we have a few ideas already."

"Anyone I know?"

"Maybe."

"Am I going to be kept in the dark on all the details for this dance?"

"No, you know what your tux looks like," Julie said with a smile.

"If I wasn't in love with you," Portman said as he pulled her closer.

"Well lucky for me, you are," Julie replied as she snuggled closer to him while they continued walking.

"Lucky for me," he corrected as he wrapped his arm around her.

After arriving back at Eden Hall Academy, the two decided to take a walk around the school grounds. They walked hand in hand in a comfortable silence for a while. "We should have done this years ago," Portman finally said then pulled her in for a kiss.

The end of book one, to be continued in book two.


End file.
